deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a superhero from DC comics. He previously fought Spider-Man in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, he later fought Captain America in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America. He also fought Albert Wesker in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale (By Chompy King) *Batman VS Albert Wesker *Batman VS Blake Belladonna *Batman (Christian Bale) vs Batman (Ben Affleck) *Batman VS Connor *Hercule Satan vs Batman (By Pikells/Cropfist) *Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman *Batman vs Luke Skywalker (by Uk Kook and Bighthecat10) *Batman vs. Daredevil (By DENSTIFY1) *Batman VS Darth Vader (By Chompy King) *Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Batman vs Robocop (By Uk Kook) *Batman vs Harry Potter (By Big and Lion) *Batman vs Scorpion *Batman vs The Spy *Hawkeye vs Batman *Batman vs Iron Man *Batman vs Naoto Shirogane *Batman vs Vash the Stampede (By no one) *Batman vs. Jasper Batt Jr. (By BonBooker) *Joseph Joestar VS Batman *Batman vs King Kong (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Batman vs Punisher (By Bigthecat10) *Batman vs. Reaper (By GalacticAttorney) *Batman vs Rouge the Bat (By KingDedede8888) *Batman VS Segata Sanshiro (By Chompy King) *Shadow The Hedgehog VS Batman *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (By MickySR2112) *Batman vs Sweet Tooth *Batman VS The Scout *Batman(with prep time) vs Son Goku *Batman vs. Sam Fisher *Batman vs The Shredder (By Bobawins) *Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman (By Hipper) *Goliath VS Batman *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Meta Knight vs. Batman *Predator vs Batman *Tai-Lung vs Batman *Bat God vs Doom God *DC Trinity Battle Royale *Black Lantern Batman vs Zombie Spider-Man *Batman Vs Rorschach *LEGO Batman VS Chase McCain *Batman vs Taskmaster *Bat God vs Emperor Joker *LEGO Batman Battle Royale *Lego Batman vs HISHE Batman *Batman (Lego Games) Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) *Smoke VS Batman *Batman VS Phoenix Wright *Batman (Odyssey) vs Light Yagami *Batman vs. Iron Fist *Batman vs Assassin's Creed *Batman vs Red Hood *Batman vs Master Splinter *Batman Vs. Sub-Zero With Robin * Batman & Robin vs Ironman & War Machine *Batman & Robin vs Han Solo & Chewbacca Completed Fights * Batman vs. Black Panther * Batman vs Boba Fett *Batman vs. Deadpool *Batman VS El Tigre *Batman vs Ezio Auditore *Batman VS John Wick *Batman vs. Judge Dredd (original only) *Leonardo vs Batman *Link VS Batman *Batman VS Ludwig *Mario VS Batman *Batman vs Moon Knight *Slenderman vs Batman *Batman vs Solid Snake *Batman(with prep time) vs Son Goku *Batman(with prep time) vs The one above all *Batman VS Wolverine *Justice League Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Sub-Zero *Donatello *Master Chief *Meta Knight So Far Stats * Wins: 5 *Loses: 13 Death Battle Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth $6.9 Billion *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees 'Skills' *Knows 127 Martial Arts *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective 'Bat Suit' *Weight: 200 lbs. *Nomex Reinforced Fabric *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League 'Weaknesses' *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental Stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman VS Captain America) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected 127 martial arts known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Utility Belt' *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Batsuit' *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System 'Feats' *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man and beyond *Orphan *The night *12 Masters Degrees *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. STILL cannot maintain a proper relationship 'Skills' *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective *Mastered every known and hidden martial art on Earth, and has even learned some Kryptonian fighting styles Bat Suit A repurposed Nomex survival suit, it was designed to evoke fear. *Weight: 200 lbs. *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System *Can be equipped with shock gloves *Evidence Scanner and Detective Vision can locate near invisible chemical traces and physical and mental states of others *Bat-symbol designed to attract gunfire to the most heavily-armored part of suit *Utility Belt protected with taser Bat Exo-Suit A exo-suit that Batman developed to not only fight Superman on equal footing, but also to compensate for the physical limitations that came with his aging. Justice Buster A gigantic mech-suit equipped with contingency plans for the Justice League should they have to battle. Suit contains: A targeting system that can map the Flash's movements, a frictionless coating A bind of veils that shows opponents lies (Wonder Woman) A kryptonite-laced pellet, plasma shields to deflect heat vision, knuckles with microscopic red suns (Superman) A magnesium carbonate coating that absorbs all moisture (Aquaman) A citrine neurolizer that weakens willpower (Green Lantern) An electromagnetic nerve tree (EMP attack) (Cyborg) Gear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs *Batclaw *Remote-Controlled Batarangs *Sonic Batarangs *Explosive Batarangs *Tracking Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Batmobile Remote *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Freeze Grenades *Line Launcher *Remote Electrical Charge Weapon *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit *Heat flares that melt through thick ice in seconds *Red sun generators?!? *One-way one-shot black hole teleporter?!?!?!? *Shark Repellent...? *Bat Credit Card *The list goes on... 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Threatened to blow up Apokolips with Hellspores *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered 157 martial arts known to man. *Have devised a series of back-up plans in case of certain events ranging from a rogue Justice League member to Wayne Manor's "Knightfall" self-destruct sequence should his identity become public knowledge and he needs to fake his death. *Retook his Batman role from successors...twice *Somehow returned to a Bane-controlled Gotham after climbing out of a prison on the other side of the planet without his gear, money, or any logical explanation *Can say "I'm Batman" and still sound really intimidating *Defeated Superman several times *Only person to have ever scared or unsettled the Joker *Lasted 5 years against an evil Regime Superman and Justice League *Holds record for largest rogues gallery for a DC superhero and always comes out on top *It is very good faking heart failures. Bat God * Batman became one of the New Gods; He is the God of Knowledge. * Has access to unlimited knowledge * It's Batman, but God. Need any more be said? Flaws *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Barely keeps his mental stability in check, though he keeps himself from taking a life despite how easy it would be to kill off villains who deserved it. *Some guilt over Jason Todd's apparent death and return as the Red Hood. *Won't kill somebody if their mom is named Martha, even if he's been training to kill them and making special weapons for a long time. *Apparently has amnesia, as he was supposed ''to have a 'no killing' rule. *Shark Repellent doesn't work or apply in 99% of the situations that he's in. *Least trusted and trusting member of the Justice League *Has no superpowers and is still human *Too stubborn to allow allies to help him...which almost never ends well *For a time he was addicted to a drug that gave him super strength *Wonder Woman once gave him a beating. *Almost it kills superman a time. *Superman you once broke his back. Gallery Batman (IGAU).png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Batman 2.png|Batman as he appears in the Arkham series batman 3.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Batman.png|Batman in Injustice 2 Bat002.jpg|Batman in the LEGO Universe jlkahuwlauirg.jpg|Batman with ''The Bat Family 415MdglkyWL._SY300_.jpg|New 52 Batman batman-wallpaper-1280x800-0030.jpg 12365933 972834219457672 494602726406190890 o.jpg|The BatExo-Suit Batman God.jpeg|Batman, the God of Knowledge DC Comics - The Batmobile 1960s era.png|The Batmobile 1960s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 1980s era.png|The Batmobile 1980s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 2000s era.png|The Batmobile 2000s era Batman's Parents.jpeg|The death of Batman's parents Capture d’écran 2016-07-27 à 01.24.13.png|Batman v Superman's Batman suit (at the left) and Justice League's (at the right) Batman-batsuit-ben-affleck.jpg|Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. Batman (Michael Keaton) 2.jpg|Micheal Keaton as Batman Batman Forever - Batman 4.jpg|Val Kilmer as Batman. George-clooney-batman-2.jpg|George Clooney as Batman. Batman '66 - Adam West as Batman 2.jpg|Adam West as Batman. Batman (1943) 2.png|Lewis Wilson as Batman. Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Batman and the Joker (Batman : The Killing Joke) comic_facts_batman_reads_sailor_moon_2-300x300.jpg|Bruce Wayne likes Sailor Moon?! imagessss.jpg|The Goddamn Batman Trivia Category:Detectives Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Technology users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Protagonist Category:Inventor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Gun Wielders Category:Gods Category:Vehicle Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Hacker Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warner Heroes